robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Controversy
So someone shared this article on Facebook Which can be found here. And because of this, more revelations have been made. So far, the following has been revealed: #Pete Collier officially confirmed that More Panda Monium was not involved in the incident. He claims that the machine was meant to compete in the Tag Team battles, but the incident resulted in three days of filming being lost. On another note, who was the user that originally wrote that More Panda Monium caused the incident? They might want to issue an apology to Collier... #Collier, and David Wood (of Team Onslaught) were critical of organisation, particularly by Mentorn/BBC. #Collier stated that discussion about the incident in public was vague, with discussion on forums being deleted. #Speaking of David Wood, he revealed that there was a third incident that occurred during filming. Apparently, a robot wielding a saw injured a technician's hand, although he was able to fully recover from it. Wood could not remember which robot was responsible. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:59, December 23, 2018 (UTC) :It was Middle Eye, back on 25th January 2011, who hasn't been active since August 2016. He initially stated it as 'reportedly' More Panda Monium before he later changed it to a factually statement without any references. Frankly, we shouldn't have let it go this far without a reference anywhere. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 20:10, December 23, 2018 (UTC) ::You know what, I'm especially glad that Collier has come out and confirmed that More Panda Monium didn't cause the accident in the first place. The more I think about it, the more I feel that the reputation it received over the years wasn't deserved after all. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:38, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Newspaper report With credit to Martin Dawson, a newspaper report on one of the behind-the-scenes incidents has been unearthed. I must say that it is not the most reliable of sources (since its account of the events that transpired differ greatly from other reliable sources), but it is still useful for this article. Someone suggested that a robot called "The Android" was responsible for the incidents, although I do not believe this, since "android" can be used in place of "robot". That said, does anyone know what newspaper this came from? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:21, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Update on the crew accident I've been discussing with a friend, who claims her mate's dad was the person involved in the incident. I was given a LinkedIn profile and cross-checked it which all seems to check out, working as a freelance producer, including Mentorn from 1999-2000. Don't want to release his name publicly out of respect, but I've given all of this to some of the Wiki people (the Robot Wars History Podcast chat) and so are aware of it. The robot in question was called Roadkill allegedly. I'll continue to gather some info about it from some other Series 3 builders, now that we have a name to go off, including enquiring with some of them at the upcoming Robonerd. Will post an update soon. :Cheers for this Theo! I'd at least like to share the LinkedIn profile with SpaceManiac888, so if Space could find a way to contact me outside of the wiki, that would be perfect. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:46, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Yep, go for it! I just didn't want to make his name & stuff public, but if we can find a way to send it to SpaceManiac88 privately then that's perfect :) (note to self, learn how to structure stuff as a reply)